worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
IPV I System Patrol Craft
BACKGROUND The IPV-1 System Patrol Craft, also known as the Imperial patrol vehicle or IPV-1 corvette, was a standard system security and customs vessel commonly used near planets to interdict smugglers and protect against piracy. It was produced by Republic Sienar Systems. Being very fast and maneuverable, they patrolled Republic and later Imperial sectors when larger ships were unavailable. They were regarded as the first line of defense against purveyors of contraband and various organizations attempting insurrection against a system, and relied on their speed to catch and disable or destroy enemy craft. Pirate attacks fell to an all-time low when this craft was in a sector. However many fell into the hands of pirates and crime syndicates who used them to defend their outposts. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Black Sun, Hutt Cartel, Mandalorians, Private Concerns Ship Type: System Patrol Craft Class: IPV/1 Manufacturer: Seinar Fleet Systems Crew: 4 Gunners: 8 Troops: 10 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 32 000 (1B) Bridge 4 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 2 000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 500 (3) Main Engines (2) 3 000 ea (3) Secondary Engines (2) 1 000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 100 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(4) 100 ea Large Airlocks (2) 800 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 120 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 60 Turbolaser Cannon (4) 275 ea (4) Shields 10 000 side (60 000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 60md points of damage or less. Anything more than 60md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 4 - Shields regenerate at 60 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 14 Speed - Atmosphere: 1000kph Maximum Range: 3 months of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 150m Height: 32m Width: 73m Weight: 305 000 tons Cargo: 200 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolaser Cannon (4, 1 dorsal turret, 1 ventral turret, 1 left turret, 1 right turret) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 50 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 billion km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 130,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)